What Hurts The Most
by iPsychO
Summary: - Você, Jared T. Padalecki, aceita Genevieve N. Cortese como sua futura e legítima esposa? – Perguntou o padre. - Sim, eu aceito. – Respondi depois de alguns segundos lutando contra a vontade de dizer não, escondendo o pesar na voz e sorrindo falsamente


- _Não demore muito, viu? Beijos, tchau._

- Digo o mesmo. Beijos. – Escutei um risinho de Genevieve e mais um "tchau" antes dela cortar a ligação.

É hoje o _grande dia_, o dia em que eu me casarei com Genevieve Cortese, mesmo que eu não a considere mais que uma amiga. E ela sabe disso. E mesmo assim ela gosta de mim mais do que gostaria de um amigo. Então estou aqui hoje por livre e espontânea pressão da emissora, da imprensa e dos familiares de minha futura esposa para me casar. E eu me sinto péssimo, porque sei que estou magoando pessoas... E a mim mesmo.

Me olhei no espelho endireitando a gravata e me odiando por ter caído na conversa, que com certeza era fiada, dos empresários da emissora e do meu próprio. Escutei batidas na porta e mandei entrar, sem realmente prestar atenção em nada.

- Jared... – Ouvi Jensen me chamar receosamente, me tirando de meus devaneios. Essa era a outra pessoa que comentei que estaria magoando. A pessoa com a qual eu mais me importava.

- Jensen? O que faz aqui? – Perguntei virando-me para ele e deixando de encará-lo pelo espelho.

- Vim desejar felicidades para o meu amigo no casamento dele. Por quê, não posso fazer isso? – Ele perguntou levantando as mãos na altura dos ombros, numa pose defensiva.

** - **É claro que pode, Jen, desculpa a pergunta tola. – Disse rindo sem vontade, aproximando-me dele. – Mas eu sei que não é só isso que você quer. – Anos convivendo 24 horas por dia sob o mesmo teto nosaproximou de tal forma que ficamos assim, nos comunicando somente por olhares, quase como telepatia.

Ele mudou de expressão, colocando um sorriso triste no rosto percebendo que não havia como mentir ou fugir, e realmente não tinha como. Eu o conhecia quase que melhor que a mim mesmo. Abracei-o rodeando sua cintura com meus braços e apoiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Desculpa Jensen... – Eu disse simplesmente porque sentia que devia pedir desculpas, simplesmente porque me sentia culpado por algo que fiz, por algo que estava fazendo ou por algo que faria. Não sabia bem porque estava sentindo essa culpa, mas sentia que mesmo se o próprio Papa me desculpasse, isso não faria a culpa diminuir.

- Você não tem culpa disso Jay, sério. Não precisa ficar me pedindo desculpas. – Ele passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e retribuiu o abraço. E como eu disse, a culpa que eu estava sentindo não diminuiu nem um pouco. Fechei os olhos, tentando relaxar um pouco, e aspirei o doce perfume que ele usava. Eu sabia que aquele cheiro permaneceria parasempre comigo e quando fechasse os olhos poderia sentí-lo. O cheiro de Jensen – Jared... Eu não quero que você vá. – Ele disse com a voz trêmula.

- Eu também não quero ir, Jen. – Apertei um pouco mais o abraço, me segurando para não chorar. O tempo podia congelar nesse momento que eu não me importaria, era nos braços dele que queria ficar para sempre, mas infelizmente isso não seria possível. Ficamos nesse abraço por vários minutos que pareceram horas, até que me afastei gentilmente. – Mas eu, infelizmente, tenho que fazer isso. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos, e limpando com o polegar a única lágrima que teimou em escorrer por sua bochecha.

Ele não disse mais nada, isso porque não precisávamos mesmo de palavras, e somente selou meus lábios com os seus. No início só um roçar de lábios, mas depois o beijo se aprofundou. O ritmo era calmo, lento, apaixonado e triste, e soava como despedida. Paramos o beijo somente quando o ar faltou em nossos pulmões. E agora nem eu e nem ele conseguiamossegurar as lágrimas, e elas rolaram livremente por nossos rostos.

- Jensen, não importa o que aconteça, eu quero que você saiba que você é meu primeiro e único amor... Eu te amo tanto. – Eu disse com a voz trêmula, depositando um beijo na testa dele. Ele só conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e murmurar um "Eu também Jared" abafado, pois ele tinha escondido o rosto em meu ombro.

Esperei ele se acalmar, e tentei acalmar a mim mesmo também. Depositei um último selinho em seus lábios e sussurrei pela última vez que o amava, e então saí com pesar do cômodo deixando-o sozinho. Fui ao banheiro, precisava me recompor apenas aparentemente – já que emocionalmente não seria muito possível - para ir à cerimônia inicial do casamento e representar uma farsa que talvez destruísse toda a chance de felicidade que eu ainda pudesse ter. Mas eu sou um ator e representar é o que sei fazer de melhor, por isto, colocaria um sorriso no rosto e enfrentaria o que tivesse que ser. Ainda que eu estivesse me sentindo um traste, lixo, verme... É, era exatamente assim que estava me sentindo.

**# J2 #**

Me esforçava ao máximo para prestar atenção nas palavras que o padre pronunciava, pois minha mente insistia em vagar para as várias respostas da pergunta "o que será de minha vida agora?". Por isso nem notava o tempo passar, mas tenho certeza que para ele o tempo estava passando muito lentamente e também estava sendo doloroso assistir a tudo isso, porque sentia a mesma dor a cada resposta diferente que dava a mim mesmo.

-... E quem tiver algo contra essa união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – O padre disse. E então o silêncio.

Senti um frio percorrer por todo o meu corpo só por imaginar Jensen se pronunciar contra e intimamente desejei que ele o fizesse; que a despeito de tudo e de todos dissesse que sou seu homem e seu amor. Mas ele jamais faria isso; nem em meus melhores sonhos. Estava me casando _para o bem da série e para o meu próprio_, como disse um dos representantes da emissora. Nem eu nem Jensen gostávamos disso, muito menos queríamos isso, mesmo que essa opinião tenha ficado entre nós dois.

-... Você, Jared Tristan Padalecki, aceita Genevieve Nicole Cortese como sua futura e legítima esposa? – Perguntou o padre.

Em uma fração de segundos me veio aos lábios a resposta que desejava dar de todo o meu coração e me imaginei indo ao encontro dos braços de Jensen e dizendo na frente de todos que ele, era a pessoa com a qual eu queria compartilhar minha vida. Se ao menos eu fosse mais corajoso, se não me importasse tanto com a opinião dos outros...

- Sim, eu aceito. – Respondi depois de alguns segundos lutando contra a vontade de dizer não, escondendo o pesar na voz e colocando um sorriso em meus lábios.

**# J2 Is Real #**

* * *

**N/A:** Ahh, eu sofri escrevendo essa fanfic. ;-;'

Okay, nem tanto. Mas foi chato ter que ouvir músicas tristes três dias seguidos pra ter inspiração pra escrever e continuar escrevendo. E eu fiz isso porque sou chata, e porque funciona... Pelo menos comigo. E_E'

Anyway, e isso baixou um pouco o meu astral. *face palm* E agora só reviews vão levantá-lo de novo. 8D

Então, isso é uma one-shot. Sim, uma one-shot. *risada maléfica*

E só se eu tiver **muitas** reviews vou pedir pra Draquete começar a escrever a one-shot dela que vai ser como um segundo capítulo dessa. Se não, eu falo pra ela que não precisa escrever. *chantagista*

Enfim, quem betou essa fic foi a tia Ivys. 3

_Isso_ é o que seria a "capa" da fic: http : / / i46 . tinypic . com / dhcqj9 . jpg (._. Só tirar os espaços.)

Espero que tenham gostado. =)

**Reviews!**


End file.
